vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Finn the Human (BATTD)
|-|Finn= |-|Dungeon Finn= Summary Finn is a tower in Bloons Adventure Time Tower Defense. He is a human from the land of Ooo. Shortly after the Bloons invaded Ooo, he and Jake join forces with Max, uniting with friends from both worlds as they fought off the Bloon invasion. Dungeon Finn is the premium version of Finn, a one-off purchase within the game separate from the main story. He wields loot from the Dungeon Train, drastically changing up his arsenal and upgrades. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C, 9-B, 9-A with Flying Kick and MOAB Ripper, Varies with Allies | At least 9-B, likely 9-A with Focus Flame and Inferno, Varies with Allies Name: Finn the Human, Finn Mertens | Dungeon Finn Origin: Adventure Time & Bloons Adventure Time Tower Defense Gender: Male Age: Unknown, At least 12 (Where in the AT timeline this game takes place is unknown) Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Finn=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification (Many of his upgrades simply enhance his strength or speed, Bound by Word increases Finn’s attack speed after Bloons escape), Body Control (Can attack outside of his physical reach via upgrading his range), Paralysis Inducement (Right in the Glubs, Flying Kick, and Finn of Fury can stun opponents, though Right in the Glubs cannot affect higher than 9-B), Vibration Manipulation via Finn of Fury (Activates the ability by jumping into the air and smashing into the ground, creating a shockwave), Creation (Bro Fist generates extra money at the end of each round), Invulnerability and Healing via Big Hearted Hero, Non-Physical Interaction (Can wield the Unimaginably Amazing Sword), Summoning (Can summon specific Allies, Only Finn can summon Susan Strong and Martin, Only Finn and Jake can summon Treetrunks, Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant, and Moe, Only Finn and Warrior Bubblegum can summon Shoko, Finn is one of three people able to summon Water Nymph, Tiny Manticore, Huntress Wizard, and King of Ooo) |-|Dungeon Finn=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification (Many of his upgrades simply enhance his stats), Body Control (Can attack outside of his physical reach via upgrading his range), Attack Reflection via shield, Flight and Energy Projection via Battle Moon, Fire Manipulation via Fire Crown, Non-Physical Interaction (Can wield the Unimaginably Amazing Sword), Summoning (Can summon specific Allies, Only Finn can summon Susan Strong and Martin, Only Finn and Jake can summon Treetrunks, Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant, and Moe, Only Finn and Warrior Bubblegum can summon Shoko, Finn is one of three people able to summon Water Nymph, Tiny Manticore, Huntress Wizard, and King of Ooo) |-|Unique Trinkets=Statistics Amplification (Each trinket provides their own boost), Resistance to negative effects via Pink Sweater (Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Heat Manipulation (Allows Finn to be placed on hot plates, Is unaffected by the cold), limited Magma Manipulation (Allows Finn to be placed on lava), Ice Manipulation, etc.), limited Air Manipulation via Little Dude (Has a chance to blow back Bloons on contact), Creation via Holly-Jolly Sweater (Generates $40 each round), Organic Manipulation, Adhesive Manipulation, and Statistics Reduction via Bubblegum’s Hair (When Bubblegum’s in range, all attacks cover the victim in gum, slowing them) |-|Swords=Statistics Amplification (Each sword provides their own boost), Resistance Negation via Fire Sword and Glob’s Sword (Can pop Ghost Bloons, which have a resistance to sharp weapons), Creation via Thieves’ Katana (Gives $1 per 10 pops), Fire Manipulation via Fire Sword, Healing via Soul Redeemer Sword, Soul Manipulation and Statistics Amplification via Night Sword, Only exists in dreams and Transmutation via Unimaginably Amazing Sword, Summoning, Dimensional Travel, and Duplication via Finn Sword (Temporarily creates an alternate timeline duplicate of Finn), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Reality Warping, Statistics Reduction, Deconstruction, and Death Manipulation via 4D Sword, Electricity Manipulation via Thundersword, Energy Projection via Glob’s Sword (Is made of pure energy) Attack Potency: At least Street level (Is comparable to Max), Wall level (Can pop Lead and Frozen Bloons with certain swords), Small Building level with Flying Kick and MOAB Ripper, Varies with Allies | At least Wall level (Compares to normal Finn, Can pop Lead and Frozen Bloons with certain swords), likely Small Building level with Focus Flame and Inferno, Varies with Allies Speed: Transonic combat speed (Compares to Max) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Street level, Wall Class, Small Building Class with Flying Kick and MOAB Ripper, Varies with Allies | At least Wall Class, likely Small Building Class with Focus Flame and Inferno, Varies with Allies Durability: At least Street level, Wall level | At least Wall level (Is Finn, but wearing armor) Stamina: Above average. Can attack non-stop for an extended period of time, albeit without moving or taking damage Range: Several Meters Standard Equipment: Swords (Finn starts with a basic sword and can equip different swords for use in combat), Dart (Finn is seen throwing a dart in the app’s icon), Trinkets, Allies | Swords (Dungeon Finn starts with a basic sword and can equip different swords for use in combat), Armor, Shield, Fire Crown, Boxing Glove, Battle Moon, Trinkets, Allies *'Unique Trinkets:' **'Issue of Ble:' Uncommon, +1 range (Additional +2 if equipped by Finn or Ice King) **'Pink Sweater:' Rare, +3 range, +2 pierce, Protects Finn from all negative effects **'Medallion of Brogends:' Rare, +10% speed, Unlocks Slicer upgrade for Finn **'Little Dude:' Rare, +3 pierce, Bloons hit by attacks are sometimes knocked back **'Holly-Jolly Sweater:' Super Rare, Generates $40 each round **'Bubblegum’s Hair:' +20% speed, +7 range, All attacks cover Bloons in gum while in range of Bubblegum *'Uncommon Swords:' **'Peppermint Battle Axe:' +5% speed (+1% per 2 stars) **'Candy Duck Axe:' +2 range (+0.25 per star) **'Scarlet:' +2 pierce (+1 per 3 stars) *'Rare Swords:' **'Thieves’ Katana:' +10% speed (+2% per star), Gives $1 in game cash per 10 pops **'Root Sword:' +1 damage (+1 per 4 stars) **'Jake’s Sword:' +5 pierce (+1 per 2 stars) **'Captain Tree Trunks’ Cutlass:' +2 range (+0.25 per star), +3 pierce (+1 per 2 stars) *'Super Rare Swords:' **'Fire Sword:' +2 range (+0.25 per star), +3 pierce (+1 per 2 stars), Additional 1 fire damage per second for 4 seconds, Pops Lead, Frozen, and Ghost Bloons **'Demon Bloon Sword:' +2 damage (+1 per 4 stars) **'Grass Sword:' +30% speed (+2% per 2 stars) **'Soul Redeemer Sword:' +4 range (+0.5 per star), Gain 1 life per 100 pops *'Epic Swords:' **'Night Sword:' +2 damage (+1 per 3 stars), Sucks the soul of every 10th Bloon hit, making the wielder more powerful against that Bloon type **'Unimaginably Amazing Sword:' +40% speed (+1% per 2 stars), Activated Ability: Transform into a slightly slower but much more powerful Shark Sword **'Finn Sword:' +40% speed (+5% per 2 stars), Activated Ability: Temporarily creates an alternate timeline duplicate of Finn **'4D Sword:' +6 range (+0.5 per star), +12 pierce (+3 per 2 stars), Slows Bloons (including MOABs) on contact with a 5% chance to destroy them completely **'Nothung:' +4 range (+0.25 per star), +3 damage (+1 per 3 stars), Pops Lead Bloons **'Thundersword:' +15% speed (+1 per star), +2 damage (+1 per 4 stars), Pops Lead Bloons, Every 5th attack fires forked lightning *'Martian Exclusive:' **'Glob’s Sword:' +1 damage (+1 per 3 stars), +3 pierce (+1 per 2 stars), Pops Frozen, Lead, and Ghost Bloons Intelligence: Is as intelligence as his canon counterpart Weaknesses: Bro Fist requires Jake or Tuxedo Jake to be nearby, Bound by Word requires Princess Bubblegum or Warrior Bubblegum to be nearby, Cannot have Bro Fist and Bound by Word at the same time, Slicer requires Finn to be wielding the Medallion of Brogends to be usable, Bubblegum’s Hair requires Princess Bubblegum to be in range for its special property to apply | Cannot have Focus Fire and Inferno at the same time, Bubblegum’s Hair requires Princess Bubblegum to be in range for its special property to apply Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Finn= *'Radder, Faster!:' “Finn attacks much faster” **'Radder, Fastest!:' “Finn attacks even faster!” ***'Flying Kick:' "Stuns and damages MOAB class bloons” ****'Finn of Fury:' “Ability: Stuns and damages nearby bloons” **'Bound by Word:' “Increases attack speed after a bloon escapes” *'Swordplayer:' “Increases weapon pierce” **'Swordmaster:' “Increases weapon pierce even further” ***'MOAB Ripper:' “Sword attacks do extra damage to MOABs and above” ****'Big Hearted Hero:' “Prevents game loss and restores all lives once” *'Limber Limbs' Increases hit area of all attacks **'Slicer:' “Increases damage from sword attacks” *'Right in the Glubs:' Stuns the most powerful bloon in range **'Bro Fist:' “Gives cash and lives at the end of each round” |-|Dungeon Finn= *'Shield Bash:' “Finn smashes the Bloons with his shield and knocks them back” **'Shield Throw:' “Finn Throws his shield like a boomerang, damaging Bloons it hits” **'Battle Moon:' "A floating orb that orbits Finn and attacks Bloons independently” ***'One-Two Combo:' “The Battle Moon fires at the thrown shield for a ricochet attack” **'Fire Crown:' “Unleashes a blast of flame from the Fire Crown” **'Flame Slap:' “Smash the bloons with an extra fire attack” ***'Focus Fire:' “Ability: Activate a continuous stream of concentrated flame” ***'Inferno:' “Ability: Activate a massive burst of damaging fire” *'Skilled Swordsmanship:' “Increases the range of Finn's attacks” **'Savage Strength:' “Increases the pierce of Finn's attacks” ***'Adrenaline Boost:' “Increases Finn's attack speed” ****'Skilled Swordsmanship:' “Increases the damage of Finn's attacks” Key: Finn | Dungeon Finn Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Link (DIC) (The Legend of Zelda) Link's Profile (Base Finn was used, Link only had 9-B weapons, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Bloons Tower Defense Category:Bloons Adventure Time TD Category:Humans Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Creation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Fire Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Heat Users Category:Magma Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Death Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Sword Users Category:Dart Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Armor Users Category:Shield Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Hair Users Category:Organic Users Category:Food Users Category:Axe Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Protagonists Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Crossover Characters